La navidad te trae sorpresas Por Sasuke Uchiha
by Tennie.Buendia
Summary: Sasuke pide una consola Nintendo DS para navidad … Pero al abrir el regalo se encentra con una sorpresa… ¿Sasuke habrá cumplido su sueño de tener en sus manos la consola? La verdadera razón de la venganza de Sasuke jaja. No es muy bueno el summary...


**Desclaimer :** Naruto no me pertenece , sino a Misashi Kishimoto!

**Summary :** Sasuke pide una consola Nintendo DS para navidad … Pero al abrir el regalo se encentra con una sorpresa… ¿Sasuke habrá cumplido su sueño de tener en sus manos la consola? La verdadera razón de la venganza de Sasuke jaja.

Bueno ... ahí les va n_n

----

Era la víspera de Navidad y me encontraba solo en mi casa, mis padres habían salido a ver las últimas cosas de la cena e Itachi estaba en… quien sabe, no me interesa…

Estaba bastante ansioso a que llegase el anhelado día, o mejor dicho… la anhelada _consola nintendo DS._

Si no me la regalaban significaría que mis padres son unos reales ¡idiotas! Como los conozco muy bien les deje algunas pistas para asegurarme…

La primera ves fue cuando fuimos estábamos caminando por el mall y entonces la vi…Lo más hermoso que vi en toda mi maldita vida, tras esa estúpida vitrina que opacaba su total belleza, mis ojos llegaban a brillar al ver semejante hermosura, eh ahí la gloriosa consola DS.

En mi rostro se formo una sonrisa de baboso bastante grande.

Mi madre se acerco a mí y me preguntó que sucedía… Yo sólo apunte hacia la vitrina aún con mi cara de baboso.

- ¡¿la chica del cabello de chicle?! – gritó mamá casi en shock. Al principio no entendí nada pero voltee levemente la cabeza y ahí estaba ella… la chica del cabello de chicle con frente gigante y mi expresión facial cambio enseguida a una de total disgusto, me saludó pero no le respondí y gire la mirada hacia mi madre y la mire con cara de "estas loca ¿o qué?"

-¿Quiere entrar a preguntar el precio?- me preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mi cara de baboso volvió y yo asentí entrando a la tienda, mi madre iba detrás de mí…

Luego de saber el precio y ver la expresión de mi madre… sólo me quedaba poner mi mejor cara de perrito mojado y rogar…

Pasaron varios días y mi madre no había salido en ningún momento de la casa, entonces fue cuando empecé a preocuparme y a pegar recortes de revista con las imágenes de la DS por todos lados… En la puerta del refrigerador , en mi habitación , en la habitación de mis padres y hermano , hasta en el espejo del baño!!!.

Estaba muy seguro que sería mía… Tenía que ser mía si o sí…

Pero como uno siempre es curioso aproveche de estar solo en la casa, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hasta el armario bajo la escalera, donde guardan todos los regalos.

Entre muy emocionado y prendí la luz, empezando a ver hacia todos lados. Habían muchos regalos pero finalmente encontré una caja forrada en papel de regalo de los Power Rangers mamá siempre envuelve mis regalos con el mismo papel así que supuse que era mío… Lo tome y leí la tarjeta, efectivamente era mío…

Abrí el papel con emoción pero a la ves delicadeza para que no se den cuenta de que lo vi. Simplemente abrí una parte para alcanzar a ver lo que era…

Y vi una pequeña parte de la caja… tenía las siglas DS…

Me emocione tanto que puse la cinta adhesiva en la parte que abrí como sea y salí corriendo a presumir a los del barrio…

Me abrigue bien ya que estaba nevando y al salir me percate de que todos estaban jugando a al guerra de bolas de nieve, pensé en unirme y luego contarles sobre mi extraordinario regalo.

Me acerque hasta el idiota de Naruto que al parecer era el líder de uno de los equipos.

- ¿pu.. puedo ju..gar…?- pregunté tartamudeando se me hacía tan difícil pedirle algo a ese idiota.

Naruto alzó una ceja y puso una mano cerca de su oreja - ¿Qué dijiste, teme?

Fruncí bruscamente el ceño y gruñí por lo bajo - que si puedo jugar dobe!!!

- huum no lo sé…- decía de manera tan estúpidamente irónica que me daban ganas de golpearlo – ¿estás seguro de que así se piden las cosas? – me preguntó acercando su cara a la mía entre cerrando los ojos.

- po…por favor… - masculle de manera forzosa.

- huuum – el dobe llevo una mano hacia su mentón e hizo como que pensaba… cosa que todos sabemos es imposible – yo diría que… ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!

Me di la vuelta muy molesto susurrando algunos insultos por lo bajo me acerque a Neji, el líder del otro equipo, y le hice la misma pregunta…

- No – me dijo con esa mirada y tono frío que siempre tiene – eres la basura del otro equipo, y yo soy Hyuuga y los Hyuuga no aceptamos BA-SU-RA!!!

En ese momento supe que era el momento indicado para presumir mi hermoso regalo y que después ellos rogarían para que yo sea uno de los líderes… Reí entre dientes y sobe mis manos de manera maliciosa esperando ver las caras de envidia de los demás…

Me pare en medio de todos aclare mi garganta – ¡¡¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS IDIOTAS!!! NO ME INTERESA QUE NO ME DEJEN JUGAR PORQUE YO… - no pude terminar de presumir porque enseguida sentí muchas bolas de nieve azotarme y caí al suelo mientras muchas más llegaban enterrándome en nieve…

Todos estallaron en risas y yo quería ¡¡¡explotar!!! Salí de entre toda esa nieve y me dispuse a gritar nuevamente – ¡¡¡YO TENDRE UNA DS PARA NAVIDAD Y USTEDES NO!!!- enseguida me vi enterrado en nieve, de nuevo…

- ¡esperen! – oí un grito, al parecer del bakka de Naruto.

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó la voz aburrida de Shikamaru -

- ¡¿qué no oyeron?! Dijo que tendrá una DS!

- oh... Es verdad…- dijo Kiba con ese tono de voz de idiota –

- a mi no me interesa porque yo tendré un Wii – dijo el presumido de Neji con ese maldito tono de voz de superioridad que detesto

- ¡entonces vete! – gritó Naruto empujándolo, mientras yo salía de toda la nieve y pude ver que estaban todos en un gran circulo susurrando algunas cosas.

Cuando al fin pude salir de toda esa nieve vi que todos se me acercaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que realmente daba miedo…

-Sasuke… mi mejor amigo…- el dobe de Naruto se me acercaba con los brazos abiertos como para abrazarme, yo enseguida me corrí y me crucé de brazos mirando hacia otro lado con una sonrisa de superioridad, demostrando superioridad.

- hmp ,dobe -

Naruto parecía morderse los labios como tragándose todos los insultos que se le venían a lamente y mi sonrisa crecía…- ¡¡¡Tú!!! – Gritó de manera bravucona apuntándome y yo alcé una ceja – ¿Quieres estar en mi equipo?

-no lo creo… - dije con superioridad comenzando a caminar

- ¿estás seguro? Porque… - esta ves fue Kiba quien me hablo mientras me seguía con los demás.

- nop-

- ¿no quieres ser nuestro líder?-

- no sería el líder de un montón de idiotas… - dije riéndome antes de cerrarles la puerta en sus caras de babosos.

- ¡¡¡SASUKE TEME!!! – me gritó Naruto. No le hice caso y simplemente subí a mi habitación a esperar la cena y más que todo el día Siguiente…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Acabo de ver el reloj… Son las 5 de la mañana y aún no puedo dormir, estoy demasiado ansioso por bajar a abrir mis regalos y luego salir a presumirle al imbecil de Naruto mi DS. No pude evitar comenzar a reír sólo como un maldito maniático, y agradecí que todos estuvieran durmiendo, pero no me importaba estaba feliz en ese momento…

La última vez que vi el reloj eran las 5:30 am y supongo que después de todo eso me quedé dormido…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mi reloj comenzó a sonar anunciando que eran las 7 de la mañana y aunque no dormí nada me levante muy entusiasmado y corrí a tocar la puerta de Itachi…

- ¡¡Hermano!! ¡¡Vamos a abrir los regalos!! ¡¡Levántate!! –grité como un loco mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano

- no me molestes, idiota… estoy durmiendo… -

Ignore su comentario y fui donde mis padres, esta vez sólo abrí la puerta y entre para despertarlos.

-papá, mamá ¡despierten! ¡¡¡Ya es navidad!!! – gritaba mientras los movía para que despierten.

Mi madre fue la primera en abrir los ojos y me sonrió – Sasuke, feliz navidad … - me dijo con una sonrisa dulce para luego mirar a papá y zarandearlo un poco – Fugaku despierta , ya es navidad … - dijo a lo que mi padre mascullo puras cosas que ninguno de los dos pudo entender.

- ¡¡vamos papá hay que abrir los regalos!!

Cuando dije esto mi padre se levanto de golpe sonriéndome e Itachi apareció de la nada en la puerta con pijama y una cámara filmadora sonriéndome.

- vamos Sasuke ¿qué esperas? – me preguntó con una sonrisa algo rara. Yo baje las escaleras corriendo mientras los demás me seguían.

Cuando mis padres e Itachi bajaron yo ya estaba sentado junto al árbol esperándolos.

- parece que Sasuke es el más entusiasta… ¿Qué les parece si es el primero en abrir un regalo?

- ¡¡¡Sí!!!

Itachi me pasó un regalo con una sonrisa algo… sicópata, pero lo ignore y tome el regalo era justo el que había abierto anteriormente…

No me importo conservar el papel o algo así y lo destrocé todo.

Finalmente me encontré con la caja de mi deseado Nintendo DS tan glamoroso como siempre… Dejé la caja caer por un breve momento y luego la tome de nuevo… Por fin nos reencontrábamos… Siempre lo supe éramos el uno para el otro… abracé la pequeña caja con todo mi amor. Y esa fue mi último momento de felicidad…

Luego miré a mis padres con emoción, ambos me sonreían como diciéndome vamos abre la caja…

Tan obediente como siempre abrí la caja con cuidado para finalmente encontrarme con…. Un vale por un beso de Orochimaru?!!!!!!

En seguida mi padre empezó a reírse como un loco e incluso me a puntaba y se reía más.

En ese tiempo ni siquiera sabía quien era Orochimaru… no pude creerlo… qué era esto?!!!! Me quede viendo el vale y me percate de que había algo más… Levante el vale y lo deje a un lado con desprecio, volteé mi rostro y pude ver un pastel, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, todo fue tan rápido que en cuestión de segundos ya tenía toda la cara embarrada con crema.

Mi padre rió con más intensidad y calló al suelo tomándose el estomago de tanto reír incluso parecía que le salían lágrimas.

-jajajaja Itachi… jajaja ¡¡ ¿estás grabando?!! – preguntó entre risas…

Me di la vuelta, aún con la cara llena de crema y vi a mi estúpido hermano mayor grabándome y también muerto de la risa…

Luego mire a mamá, mi última esperanza… Pero… ella también reía y se tapaba la cara quizá para no ver mi cara de pena…

Volví a ver mi "regalo anhelado", lo vi por mucho rato… no lo podía creer, era lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi vida… Yo enserio quería la consola Nintendo DS!!!! Que crueldad más grande no podía ser… tenía que ser una pesadilla… yo la había visto… no…

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por mis mejillas y mire a mis padres una ves más…

- vamos Sasuke…- trató de decir mi madre apiadándose de mi… pero no podía ocultar sus ganas de reír…

Mi padre que aún estaba tirado en el piso riendo obviamente sin dejar de reírse me dijo – vamos Sasuke… jajaja Orochimaru no es tan malo… jajajaja Itachi lo sabe bastante bien – y estalló nuevamente en risas.

Mire a Itachi que frunció el seño por el comentario de papá pero luego volvió a reír sin dejar de filmarme, maldita sea…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!! ¡¡¡¡LOS DETESTO A TODOS!!! –grité con mucha rabia y mi llanto se hacía más fuerte.

Todos los presentes, menos yo obvio, salieron corriendo… Hasta Itachi que dejo la cámara grabando se fue…

Tome la cámara y me grabe a mi mismo por un momento… - era amor verdadero… no puedo creer que haya gente tan cruel en este mundo…- y con eso apagué la cámara y corrí a mi habitación no quería nada más…

Después de estar llorando por varias horas y rechazar el desayuno y el almuerzo, me levante para lavarme la cara y luego mirar por las ventanas como el sol se ocultaba…

-¡Hey Sasuke! – oí que la voz chillona de Naruto me llamaba y mire hacia abajo sin expresión alguna – mira teme, mira lo que me regalo Iruka-sensei – me dijo mostrándome UNA CONSOLA DS!!!!

No podía ser… ¿cómo el idiota de Naruto tenía una y yo no?!!!!! Estúpida familia…

- ¡y mira! ¡¡Es negro!! – Me dijo mostrándomelo más - ¿dónde esta el tuyo, eh teme? – me preguntó riendo

Cerré mi ventana con fuerza y preferí tratar de olvidarlo y prender la tv.

- Estamos aquí en un barrio cualquiera para preguntar que les regalaron a los niños… - dijo un reportero del canal 7 acercándose a unos niños X – dinos pequeño , qué te trajo papá noel este año?

- me dio justo lo que le pedí – dijo el chico con una sonrisa estúpida – una consola Nintendo DS!!!

QUÉÉÉ?! Acaso era un complot contra mi o qué?! , Cambié el canal rápidamente y me encontré con NARUTO EN LA TV?!!! Pero que rayos!

- ¡y un saludo para Sasuke-teme que no tiene una DS y yo sí!

Apagué el televisor y Salí a ver por la ventana, abajo estaban todos los chicos del otro día jugando todos con sus juguetes nuevos…

- Hey Sasuke?! – me llamo Kiba – y tu DS?!!! – me preguntó burlón y todos menos yo se largaron a reír.

- Itachi nos mostró el video… - dijo la voz aburrida de Shikamaru – dinos… ¿a qué sabia la torta?

Abrí los ojos bruscamente…. - ¿QUÉÉ?! – grité antes de ir a la habitación de Itachi donde estaba él sentado en el computador – Itachi! Como es eso de que mostraste lo del video?!

Itachi empezó a reír – ¿te gustó mi regalo de navidad? – me preguntó viéndome

- era tuyo…?- pregunté con la mirada gacha y apretando fuertemente mis puños

- no sólo eso… - dijo haciéndose a un lado para que yo pueda ver que estaba viendo un video en YOUTUBE donde estaba yo… en un súper acercamiento a mi cara de tristeza…

Quise golpearlo pero él detuvo mi mano y me levanto levemente con un brazo y me sacó de su habitación.

-Itachiiii!!!! Aaaaaa te odio!!! Me vengaré!!! – gritaba golpeando su puerta

Desde ese día… Juré mi venganza contra él… Después no recuerdo nada más…

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha y esa es mi historia de cómo me convertí en emo… - dijo un chico moreno que se encontraba sentado en una silla con muchas más sillas que formaban un gran circulo y a un lado de la pared había un gran letrero que decía _"emos anónimos" _

- oooh – pronunciaron los demás con tono depresivo…

- suerte con tu venganza…- se oyó una voz…

- gracias – dijo bajando la cabeza Sasuke

- Bueno, el siguiente…

Otro chico se paró y comenzó a contar su historia…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Jajajaja xDD bueno … algo atrasado si pero ojala les guste jajaja xD

Bueno esto nace de un video que esta en youtube de un chico que pide una Xbox y blabla pero aquí también pusimos de nuestra creatividad en realidad sólo el trama esta basado en el video… Bueno yo escribí todo pero Rukya o Rox como quieran xD me aporto muchas ideas :D … como sea ojala les haya gustado jaja pobre Sasuke…

Huum una aclaración… Papá noel , viejito pascuero , San nicolas lo que sea es el viejo barbudo que viste de rojo y da regalos xD

Y sobre el color de la consola jaja todos sabemos que el negro es como el más cool (H) Hubiera sido la misma humillación para Sasuke si le hubieran regalado uno rosa jaja

Bueno eso…

Dejen Reviews

Bye bye! Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo!!!


End file.
